


Милосердие

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: История о первом орке. Одно преступление. Одна инъекция. Одна загубленная жизнь взамен другой — долгожданной
Kudos: 1





	Милосердие

Когда он начал приходить в себя, ему захотелось подскочить, но кожаные оковы не позволили ему резких движений — очнувшись окончательно, он вновь дернулся, попытался вырвать из плена грубых ремней руки, попытался выгнуться всем телом, попытался подтянуть к себе ноги, но ничего не вышло. 

Казалось, бешеный стук сердца звучал в дуэте с тяжелым хрипящим дыханием, и ничто не могло его успокоить: ни тщательно прибранное белое помещение, ни тонкие приятные ароматы, как будто бы въевшиеся в стены, потолок и пол, ни мягкий свет, струящийся откуда-то сзади, точно там были огромные окна, ведущие в маленькие, но обезоруживающие своей красотой цветущие сады, — ничто. Ведь он слишком хорошо помнил, как оказался в лапах магов из Дома Химеры; ведь он слишком хорошо помнил, что было накануне: как его волокли в одну из лабораторий, а он тщетно молил их о пощаде, обливался жгучими слезами страха, всхлипывал, поминутно цеплялся за все, что мог, — и вот теперь он здесь, привязанный к простенькому ложу, в ожидании приговора. Они старались усыпить его мнимой картинкой безопасности, но он прекрасно знал, что ничего хорошего от магов в алых мантиях ждать не приходилось — они славились своей любовью к созданию новых существ и не гнушались использовать для этого людей, например таких, как он, осужденных за что-нибудь, порой даже незначительное.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо произнес он, снова всхлипнув и нервно облизав пересохшие губы. — Пожалуйста… Я понесу наказание за воровство, только отпустите, — он снова дернулся, и ремни впились в его запястья.  
— Очнулся, — послышалось неподалеку, — хорошо. Нет смысла в наказании, я дарую тебе нечто большее: бесстрашие и силу.  
— Не нужно… пожалуйста, — казалось, он давно выплакал все, что мог, но слезы вновь покатились по обветренным щекам. — Пожалуйста, пощадите. Пожалуйста…  
— Ты меня не понял: я тебя уже пощадил, и вскоре ты поймешь почему. Я слишком долго к этому шел, нас ждет с тобой успех.

Пленник упрямо замотал головой и начал подвывать от ужаса. Бессмысленно просить алых магов о пощаде, они непреклонны в своих убеждениях и взглядах: они творят жизнь, они совершенствуют сущее, они наделены великим даром — созиданием, именно они, а не кто-то иной. Без толку уговаривать их свернуть с пути, но он вновь неосознанно обронил «пожалуйста», затем еще одно, а после начал повторять его без остановки, точно молитву. Когда он увидел у ложа мага в белом, сжимающего в одной руке искусно сделанный шприц, наполненный чем-то алым, он и вовсе зашелся в истерике: обливаясь потом, нервно задергался, словно пытаясь опрокинуть ложе, он умолял палача не шепотом, а криком, он бился, как мотылек, попавший в липкую паучью сеть. Он орал так, что перед глазами все начало плыть, и он на краткие мгновения проваливался во тьму. 

Он вопил столь оглушительно, что едва почувствовал то, чего боялся больше всего, — укол и сильное жжение. С минуту не происходило ничего, а после по его венам заструилось пламя, такое же нестерпимое, как демонический огонь. Его бросило в жар, светлое помещение сначала померкло, а после запылало со страшной силой: размылся образ мага в белом, стены и пол начали сдаваться под натиском алых языков и проваливаться куда-то вниз, в лавовые реки, и осыпаться на обугленные берега — он чувствовал зов Шеога. Из пылающей тюрьмы в мире духов на него уставились сотни светящихся жестокостью и ненавистью глаз, они щурились, подмигивали ему, точно предлагая ступить в их обитель, и ему было невероятно сложно им противостоять, но все же что-то удерживало его от падения в обжигающую пропасть, что-то сокрытое в нем самом, твердящее ему, что он лишь отчасти наполнен мерзостью этого мира.

Он зарычал, как дикий зверь, и вжался в ложе, стараясь не смотреть ни вниз, ни по сторонам. Он закрыл глаза и постарался глядеть только в себя, только в эту светлую точку, еще не объятую пламенем. Он сцепил зубы до отчетливого скрежета и сжал кулаки так, что ногти больно впились в ладони, а после вновь зарычал. Его тело пылало огнем, одежды пропитались горьким потом. Словно тысячи ядовитых игл пронзали насквозь его плоть.

— Иди к нам, сын поверхности, — повторяли горящие стены, обугленные берега и лавовые реки.  
— Иди к нам, сын поверхности, — повторяли неведомые медовые голоса.  
— Иди к нам, сын поверхности, — повторяло его собственное сердце, наполненное чужой кровью.  
— Иди к нам, сын поверхности, — невольно шептал он сам себе.  
— Не борись, — нараспев говорили ему все те же медовые голоса, — подчинись, прими свою сущность, обрети истинную силу!  
— Нет! — заметался он, пытаясь вырваться из кожаных оков. — Нет! Нет! Нет! Оставьте меня! Оставьте меня в покое!

С последним словом он перешел на безудержный крик — пальцы на руках пронзила нестерпимая боль: ногти стремительно росли, вырываясь из своего основания, из-под них заструилась кровь, на ложе начали стекать первые алые капли. Они падали на пол, медленно сливались и обращались в маленькие лужицы. Вскоре последняя тонкая пластинка выскочила из своего ложа, и на месте ногтей, безжалостно раздирая плоть, показались острые мощные нечеловеческие когти. Он заскрежетал ими по поверхности ложа и, устав бороться с неизбежным, погрузился во тьму. Он не почувствовал, как отступили жар и боль, как стих гомон и исчезло огненное зарево, — ему это было уже безразлично.

— Это ужасно, — послышалось ему сквозь пелену небытия. — Ты посмотри на него! И ведь это только начало.  
— Это необходимо.  
— Такой ли ценой?  
— Ты не понимаешь: это и есть наименьшее из двух зол. Или ты сама бросишься на демонов?  
— Должен быть какой-то иной выход.  
— Клин, дорогая, нужно клином вышибать, другого пути нет. Полное лунное затмение ближе, чем ты думаешь. Мы не имеем права на промедление.  
— Это жестоко.  
— Когда тебя начнут растаскивать на куски демоны, едва ли ты об этом подумаешь, уж поверь… — последние слова удалось расслышать с трудом; все потонуло в мягком бархате тьмы.

Он вздрогнул и очнулся. Мелкая галька неприятно холодила его щеку и оголенные руки, неподалеку журчала вода и слышался тихий плеск едва ощутимого прибоя. Он привстал и почувствовал, как нестерпимо кружится голова, в глазах на мгновение померкло, но чернота тут же расступилась, и перед ним предстали каменистый берег, поросший хилыми кустарниками, и узкая тропинка, убегающая куда-то вдаль.

Он с трудом сел и с ужасом уставился на собственные заскорузлые ладони и их тыльную сторону, местами покрытые запекшейся кровью и алыми пятнами, точно после ожогов. Но больше всего его пугали загнутые звериные когти, увенчавшие пальцы, — такие можно было использовать вместо кинжалов и беспощадно рвать врагов на части. В кого он, боги-драконы, превратился?

Ныла челюсть. Ему это ощущение было знакомо: совсем недавно он почувствовал нечто подобное, когда нижняя десна с одной стороны опухла, и некоторые зубы заболели не на шутку, словно кто силился сдвинуть их с места. Тогда он промучился с неделю, прежде чем обратился к лекарю. Оказалось, что начал подниматься еще один зуб — в его-то годы! Вот и сейчас ощущение было точно такое же, и ему было страшно прикоснуться к лицу. После вылезших когтей было жутко думать, какие еще метаморфозы могут произойти. 

Он попытался глубоко вдохнуть, но тут же скорчился — слишком тяжело было набрать воздух, как будто бы кто-то с силой давил на грудь. Он оперся на ладони, привстал и, пошатываясь, шумно дыша, дошел до воды, зачерпнул полные ладони и попытался отпить — сухие потрескавшиеся губы точно огнем обожгло, настолько соленой она была.

— Проклятье! — выпалил он и со злостью выплеснул все на камни.

Впереди простиралась бескрайняя гладь, едва подернутая рябью — то ли море, то ли океан. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с того злополучного укола и сколько он провалялся в беспамятстве, но едва ли его забросили далеко от Аль-Рубита, значит, он стоял на берегу Нефритового океана. Впрочем, он ни в чем не был уверен, ведь маги могли и волшебством не погнушаться, тогда вообще можно было только гадать о том, куда его занесла судьба. 

Как бы то ни было, его мучила жажда, и соленая вода не годилась для ее утоления. Он прислушался и медленно, часто останавливаясь, чтобы передохнуть, опасаясь рухнуть из-за разбушевавшегося головокружения, пошел на шум журчащей воды — где-то недалеко бежал ручеек, он был уверен в этом. Под ногами шуршала галька, вокруг сновала живность и порхали птицы — все дышало жизнью и полнилось энергией, и только ему было ужасно тяжело идти. Он задыхался, обливался потом, несколько раз спотыкался и падал, после чего переворачивался на спину и некоторое время наблюдал за безмятежными облаками, собираясь с духом. Обещанное алым магом обретение силы начиналось с бессилия и беспомощности. Повстречайся ему сейчас какой-нибудь хищник, и все мучения закончились бы очень быстро. Вот только вокруг была такая благодать, что он даже и не надеялся на подобный исход.

Достигнув звонкоголосого ручья, он рухнул на колени и начал спешно зачерпывать руками воду. Он пил жадно, большими глотками, позабыв о боли, усталости и неудобствах. Вода была холодной и казалась сладкой на вкус, как ни с чем несравнимые лакомства, которые ему доводилось пробовать на пестрых и шумных рынках городов магов. Утолив жажду, он упал навзничь и долго-долго слушал переливчатое журчание.

— Иди к нам, сын поверхности, — сказал кто-то так тихо, что ему сначала показалось, что это игра воображения, но нет — что-то действительно поменялось вокруг, и ему стало тревожно.

Мир подернулся серостью, повсюду залегли более глубокие тени, и окружающие заросли ощерились мраком. Он с усилием привстал на локте и тревожно осмотрелся — казалось, с каждым мгновением тьма становилась все более хищной, воздух наполнился угрожающими шорохами и запахом серы и пепла. Что-то приближалось — он точно знал это, чувствовал это нутром. Что-то сильное, решительное и опасное. Что-то, с чем ему не хотелось встречаться. Ведомый животным ужасом, он вскочил на ноги и понесся вперед не разбирая дороги, прочь от теней, запахов и шорохов, прочь от того, кто за ними скрывался.

— Иди к нам, ну же!

Ветки хлестали его по лицу, редкие острые камни резали ступни, в ушах бешено звучало сердце вперемешку с шумным дыханием — он бежал так, как никогда в жизни, как будто бы и не было той немощности, которая свалила его у ручья. Но преследователь от него не отставал. Неизвестный шел за ним по пятам, все больше погружая мир во мрак, гул и серу. За спиной что-то трещало, с грохотом рушилось, камни под ногами обжигали, как раскаленный уголь, мгновенно вспыхивающие ветви тут же осыпались пеплом — он несся все дальше и дальше, позабыв о боли и усталости.

— Иди!  
— Иди!  
— Иди! Иди! Иди!

Кто-то резко схватил его за шкирку и тут же бросил на землю с такой силой, что он ослеп. Чья-то когтистая обжигающая лапа схватила за его лодыжку и потащила за собой. Он медленно пересчитывал головой камни и загребал руками грязь вперемешку с пеплом.

— От себя не убежишь, разве ты это еще не понял? — пророкотало совсем рядом.

Он перестал сопротивляться и вскоре ощутил, что падает. Он падал. И падал. И падал. Падал до тех пор, пока челюсть не пронзила острая боль. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил себя на холодном полу в луже подзастывшей крови, а во рту было как-то… странно. Осознание пришло не сразу, точно он не мог поверить в это. Он медленно подставил ко рту дрожащую руку и выплюнул на нее зубы. Свои. Все. И долго в оцепенении смотрел на эту ало-белую кучу, едва помещающуюся в ладони. Он с ужасом перевернул руку и под звуки костяного дождя рухнул на пол и разрыдался. Он орал, трясся и сбивал кулаки в кровь, ударяя ими о каменные плиты до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит.

Хрупкая девица с неподдельным ужасом в глазах наблюдала за его истерикой. Он хотел было выкрикнуть ей все, что ней думает, но тут же осекся — и что же она услышит? Нечленораздельные вопли?! Пусть лучше смотрит в его глаза, в них должно читаться абсолютно все, что ему хочется до нее донести.

— Скоро поднимутся новые, — точно извиняясь пролепетала она.

Что? Что она там сказала?! Новые?! Да чтоб у нее эти новые поднялись! Чтоб она отрастила когти взамен привычных ухоженных ноготочков! Чтоб у нее повываливались все ее ровненькие беленькие зубки! Живодерка чертова! Химера проклятущая! Как же он всех ненавидит! Как бы он сейчас разорвал бы их всех в кровавые лохмотья! Как бы он сейчас поотрывал им всем головы, умываясь фонтанами крови и разбрасывая всюду мерзкие останки! Как бы он сейчас сожрал их всех и не подавился! Как бы он плясал сейчас, оскальзываясь на оторванных кусках плоти! Ургаш их всех побери! И эта бледнеющая на глазах дрянь была бы первой! Да-а-а! С нее бы он и начал. Начал бы именно с нее. Да-да. Так и было бы. Было бы, будь она чуточку поближе! 

Он не понимал, что все это он неразборчиво шипел вслух, плюясь кровавой слюной, нервно, точно загнанный зверь, расхаживая то вправо, то влево, то сжимая, то разжимая кулаки. В конце концов, с диким нечеловеческим воплем он бросился на решетку и безумно расхохотался, наблюдая, как перепуганная до смерти девица уносит ноги прочь. Он орал ей вслед, чтобы она бежала, бежала и больше не возвращалась, чтобы она катилась к Ургашу, чтобы они все катились к Ургашу, все до единого. В ярости он начал биться об решетку, не щадя собственной плоти, покрываясь синяками, ссадинами и кровью, в отчаянной попытке досрочно завершить эксперимент проклятого Дома Химеры, но рухнул, едва почувствовав, как что-то его укололо, и тут же провалился во тьму.

К моменту, когда его глаза открылись, новые зубы действительно поднялись. Прореженные. Острые. Особенно выделялись большие клыки по бокам, не помещающиеся в рот. Нижняя челюсть выдвинулась вперед. Плоть разрослась и окрепла.

А у клети стояла девица.

— Че уставилась? — рыкнул он грубым и низким голосом и сам к нему на мгновение прислушался. — Одним твоим видом, милая, я сыт не буду. Пожрать бы лучше принесла.

Он поскреб пол с запекшейся кровью и со скучающим видом осмотрелся.

— И вообще, долго еще тут торчать? — он встал и посмотрел на девицу сверху вниз. — Тебе язык, что ли, выдрали? Стоишь и лениво глазами хлопаешь.

Он перевел взгляд на соседнюю клеть и презрительно скривился — в ее углу жалась кучка каких-то трусливых и воняющих тварей. Их приглушенный гомон раздражал. Так раздражал, что хотелось размазать их по стене ровным слоем. А может, разорвать и сожрать. Жрать, конечно, хотелось очень.

— Они меня бесят. И ты, — он зыркнул на ее раскрасневшимися глазами, — ты меня тоже бесишь.  
— Ты, — начала было она, но на мгновение замялась, — ты… Ты ничего не помнишь?  
— Кто здесь вообще вопросы должен задавать? — он оперся мощными ручищами о клеть так, что создавалось ощущение, будто он навис над девицей.

Она вдохнула побольше спертого воздуха, пропитанного кровью и нечистотами, собралась и переменилась в лице:

— Я! — прозвучало твердо и непоколебимо. — Я тут вопросы задаю, а ты отвечаешь.

Он скривился в насмешке.

— С чего это такая маленькая и хрупкая девка считает себя главнее? Хочешь послушать треск ломающихся костей? А может, увидеть, как бьется твое сердечко в моей руке?  
— Ты в клетке.

Он стукнул кулаком по прутьям так, что девица вздрогнула и едва удержалась, чтобы не сделать шаг назад. В соседней клети гомонящая кучка еще больше вжалась в угол.

— Я пока в клетке, — произнес он с нажимом.  
— Ты в клетке, и не тебе решать, когда из нее выходить.  
— То есть ты уверена, что она меня удержит?

На краткий миг повисло молчание.

— Да.

Он довольно осклабился и рыкнул.

— Так ты ничего не помнишь?  
— Я есть. Мне скучно. И я жрать хочу. Этих воспоминаний достаточно, милая?

Он никак не мог понять выражения ее лица. Она что, о чем-то сожалеет? Или в чем-то считает себя виноватой? Ждала другого ответа? Или считает, что ошиблась клетью? Что? Что не так с ее миленьким личиком?

— Вполне, — наконец ответила она.  
— Тогда пусть мне наконец принесут пожрать.

Кроме нее приходили и другие. Важные и светящиеся гордостью. Они изъяснялись непонятными словами, порой спорили друг с другом и неизменно что-то записывали. Говорили что-то о предыдущих и о том, что он первый. Пытались ему что-то вколоть, но он не дался, а их отчего-то это не особо расстроило. По их заумным лицам он читал, что они что-то замышляют и все равно найдут способ влить ему какую-нибудь дрянь. 

Кормили паршиво, и чувство голода даже не думало отступать, что его несказанно злило. А еще в клети было скучно. Чудовищно скучно. Они говорили ему, что он будет служить им и будет сражаться, и, право слово, он был готов со скуки даже присягнуть им, но продолжал сидеть за решеткой. Они говорили, что его одного мало. А ему было на это плевать. Теснота, голод и скука просто сводили с ума и заставляли кипеть его кровь. Так кипеть, что он порой задавался вопросом, по силам ли ему разрушить решетку.

Когда он в очередной раз начал проваливаться в дрему, что-то зашевелилось в соседней клети. Он посмотрел туда и впервые пересилил свое отвращение, решив как следует разглядеть тех, что были ему соседями. Маленькие, костлявенькие и ушастые существа. Вылупились на него своими злобными глазками, а сами трясутся. Глядят и трясутся. Трясутся и глядят. До этого они всегда жались в углу вонючей кучкой, а тут осмелились приблизиться и засмердели пуще прежнего от страха. Он скривился — мерзость. Грязь под ногами, которую совершенно не жалко.

Вокруг царил полумрак, было тихо и безлюдно. В соседней клети тряслись костлявые заморыши. Он смотрел на смежную решетку и то сжимал ручищу в кулак, то разжимал ее. Интересно, как скоро человечишки сбегутся на шум? Заморыши заволновались еще сильнее, как будто бы почувствовав его намерения.

Решетка поддалась на удивление легко, точно была заранее кем-то подпилена, и громко шлепнулась оземь. Заморыши с отчаянным визгом разбежались по углам. Он схватил одного из них за ногу, словно тот ничего не весил, и с недюжинной силой ударил о прутья так, что раздался вой вместе с хрустом костей, обломки которых местами прорвали плоть и выставились копьями. Этот предсмертный крик, этот металлический неподражаемый запах и вид крови опьянили его так, что он был готов не только растерзать каждого находящегося в клети, но еще и с упоением сожрать. Существа на миг оцепенели, но тут же всем скопом набросились на неприятеля. Они пытались рвать его когтями, прокусывали ему спину, ноги и руки, а тот выцеплял их по одному и жестоко расправлялся с ними. Все свое томление, все свое неудовольствие, всю свою ярость, которая поднималась и поднималась неукротимыми волнами откуда-то изнутри, он направлял на смердящую в ужасе и кусачую кучку существ. 

Он не замечал боли. Он не замечал, что кровь заливает ему глаза. Он не замечал, что пол стал скользким и алым. Он не замечал, что недалеко от клети уже столпились человечишки и кого-то из них даже выворачивало от развернувшейся картины. Он перебил одному из существ ноги, после чего с размаху наступил на голову лежачему с такой силой, что череп существа лопнул, и его стопа погрузилась в теплую жижу с примесью кусачих осколков. Другого он просто переломил через колено и отшвырнул в сторону, как безмолвную тряпичную куклу. Последнему он с яростным победным рыком вдавил большие пальцы в глаза, пока тот не заплакал кровью, после чего вдалбливал его голову в пол до тех пор, пока превратил ее в бесформенную кашу. Когда никого не осталось, он провел багровой рукой по лицу, посмотрел наверх и глубоко вздохнул. Расширившаяся клеть теперь напоминала скотобойню, а с него самого можно было соскрести добрую бочку крови и чужой плоти. Вздохнув еще раз, он заметил притихших человечков и подивился, что хладнокровию некоторых можно было только позавидовать.

— Че, все записали?

Знакомая девица вышла вперед и, пару раз оскользнувшись на алых лужах, собравшихся на полу, осмелилась подойти к клети. Вся зареванная, хрупкая, без тени той напускной стойкости, которую она возвела вокруг себя тогда, в их первую встречу, не чета своим собратьям, что стояли и кропали что-то перьями на бумаге. Небось, эти-то и подстроили всё, даром, что ли, решетка ничуть не сдержала его. Проверяли. Изучали. Теперь вон записывают. Умники хреновы. Ну пусть. Их дело — умничать, его дело — убивать.

Девица, украдкой хлюпая носом, протянула ему руку. Такая вся сочувственная. Такая вся благородная. Тьфу. Чего она вообще к нему привязалась? Он едва удержал себя, чтобы не выбить еще прутья и не тряхнуть ее маленько. Вместо этого вновь, как и прежде, навалился на решетку и посмотрел на девицу сверху вниз.

— Не нужно мне твое милосердие. Одари им кого-то другого. Лучше пожрать принесите, а то придется смаковать этих, — он кивнул на окровавленные изувеченные тела и отошел к стене; разговоры вести совершенно не хотелось.

Он спиной чувствовал, что она еще какое-то время стояла и смотрела на него, роняя мерзкие слезы. А потом исчезла. Он думал, что станет легче, но ошибся. Стало только хуже, и он все никак не мог взять в толк отчего. И почему она тогда спрашивала о прошлом. И что это за прошлое такое. Скорее бы уже служить…

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2019, принявшей участие в Баттле 2019 года


End file.
